Behind Layers of Silk
by Gryffinhuffinpuffindorin
Summary: [AU] The best soldier of Gryffindor sector has finally been demoted because of his attitude. What happens when he is picked to guard Prince Draco? Please read, story better then summery I swear. HPDM, slash, nonmagic. WIP will finish when inspired. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter world... Sadly it's true.

XXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXX

"Where is that silly boy!" Blaise mumbled for the seventh time that afternoon. He had been searching high and low for the weigh ward prince and was just about at his wits end with him.

Turning he pushed open the doors to the final room in the Prince's chambers. "Oh thank heavens!" He yelled finally laying eyes on his prince.

Prince Draco Urian Malfoy lay quietly on the plush green carpet that covered the floor in front of the rooms fire. "Quiet Blaise." He whispered his eyes once more transfixed on the fire that danced before him. He twirled a set of Chinese exercise balls in his hand reveling in the light tinkling sound it gave off as they spun in his hand.

"Listen Blaise. They're singing with the fire." Draco turned his had towards his adviser and friend.

Blaise was shaking his head. "No offense Prince Draco but as much as you love the sound that your imported music makers make when their sound is mixed with your fire, I have no interest with them and I know for fact that neither will your father and mother." Blaise looked across the once empty room at the large bed that seemed to appear there over night. "Prince Draco, why is your bed in here?"

Draco smiled and sat up, dropping his 'imported music makers' onto the carpet. "I like this room better then the other one. So I moved my bed into here."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, shook his head again, and changed the subject. "Master Draco, I have been looking high and low for you all day! The Queen, your mother, is very cross with you." Blaise walked into the room and lay the clothes he had been holding onto the bed. "You are late, once again may I remind you, for one of your suitor balls."

Draco groaned. "Why must I go? Haven't I not seen every eligible lady in this and every other god forsaken kingdom? Does she never tire? She has been doing this for a year!" Draco rubbed his face. "Doesn't she understand that no matter how hard she try's to find me a wife I shalt never take one!"

It was Blaise's time to groan now. "Prince..." He started warningly. "You are to be king! You have to take a wife, you need a queen and an heir! I know your dislike for the fairer sex, but you need not love the woman you marry. Just have her to bare you an heir, then you can go on with your odd dislike of women."

Draco frowned. "Well I will go, but I can tell you now that I will not marry one of those harpies."

"Yes Prince Draco, now get your skinny little bottom over here and put on these robes."

XXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXX

"Harry Potter!" Alaster Moody yelled across the large training grounds. Moody was an odd man with not much going for him in the way of looks, but there wasn't a man alive that could best him in a sword match.

Green eyes snapped open, and Harry dropped from the tree he had been hanging from. Landing on the soft grass felt wonderful on his scrapped knees. Standing he looked over the field for his commanding officer. It wasn't all that uncommon for Moody to be calling on Harry, Harry was a bit of a trouble maker and like to do things his own way, always.

Though he seemed to never respect the orders of his superiors he was still at the top of his game. He was just a little to powerful to only be 16.

"POTTER!" Moody yelled louder angry that the boy hadn't replied the first time he had been called.

"Don't you go getten your knickers in a twist." Harry answered from behind him. "I'm here."

Alaster turned eyes blazing with fire. "You are to answer when first I call you, and you will reply respectfully with 'yes sir!" He bellowed causing a couple of the younger solders to jump.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes sir."

Moody's eyes narrowed but knowing that that was the best he could get out of the Gryffindor. He clapped he hands behind he back and turned away from Harry. "You are being taken out of Gryffindor sector." Moody let a little smile pass on to his face.

"What? Where are they moving me?" Harry asked. He was quite happy being in Gryffindor sector, he was a top fighter and couldn't wait to go into battle when needed.

Moody let a little chuckle out. "You are being transferred to the Auror unit at the castle."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "No I'm not! I will not be made a guard!"

Moody smiled and turned around to face the dark haired boy in front of him. "I'm sorry to say that you have no choice in the matter, Fudge made sure of that."

"I will not be some common guard! I am the best fighter in this damn sector! You can't afford to get rid of me." Harry yelled venomously.

"Ah, but that's where your wrong young Mr. Potter. You see we aren't at war, and as it is we don't need you." Moody started to walk off the field. "You will report to Fudges office at five, then you are to clean out your bunk. You will be leaving for Hogsmead tonight."

Harry clenched his fists and turned to gather up his stuff.

"Oh and Harry?" He ugly man yelled over his shoulder. "We'll miss you."

Harry's eye twitched as the sound of Moody's laughter became fainter and far off.

XXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXX

Well that's the end of the first chapter! I hope you all liked it and would love to know what your feedback is! So please press the little button at the bottom of this page and tell me how you liked it!

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the wait and the shortness of the chapter but I've been having writers block... :sighs: Thanks to my wonderful beta and friend ArtemisEmerald! Anyway heres chapter two!

XXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXX

The sounds of boots on marble, the laughter of the overly powdered women that were scattered through out the room. The smell of musk mixed with food and bad breath was floating in a cloud that if one could see it was most likely bubbling. A feeling like that of a trapped rat. All these things could sum up the ball and it all surrounded and tried to swallow Draco whole.

Yet another waltz was playing and another random hopeful girl in his arms. He had tried to escape a few times only to be found by his mother and brought back with a stern look and a tongue lashing.

Sighing, he gazed boredly over the pouting princess to a group of guests just arriving. Catching sight of black hair and a wild expression he smiled and shook his head. There was only one person who who style their hair like that. Draco looked down and the happy blonde in his arms and bowed. "I'm sorry miss but I must go." He kissed her hand lightly and turned away.

He quickly pushed passed the gatherers of royals gagging with hope. "Now what do we have here?" He asked looking at the back of the messy black locks. "Pansy doll, I thought you were banned." Draco laughed as his friend turned and proceeded to punch his shoulder.

"And I thought you were..." His hand slapped over her mouth as she started to say what had banned her last time. She licked his hand and her eyes twinkled mischievously.

The action made Draco just laugh louder, grabbed her arm and led her back outside and away from the marble dance floor, bad smell, and his mother's eyes.

"Still as wild as ever I see." He mumbled, leaning against the wall of the castle.

"Well, you could throw me in the dungeon, whip me, starve me, and I still wouldn't be tame." She smiled and walked forward to give him a hug. "Draco I've missed you."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around the wild girl. "As have I."

The stood like that for a minute before Pansy pulled back. "I heard you have to find yourself a wife?"

"I think everyone's heard that." Draco mumbled looking passed his friends shoulder. "Pans why do we have to marry?"

Pansy's eyes widened and she gave him an amused look. "Well, one has to marry to give a legitimate heir. That and I suppose love."

Draco laughed. "Love?" He looked back down eyeing her with a sudden dissatisfaction in his eyes. "Only commoners can marry for love."

"Well then I guess we marry for the sake of having a prize, a bed warmer, and for an heir." Pansy smiled and leaned up against the wall next to him. "But why doth thou ask of this? Thou should already know."

"I don't want to get married..."

"No one really does." Pansy interjected.

Frowning he slid down the wall to rest on the lightly wet grass. "I wish I could just marry you and get it over with."

Smiling she sat down by her friend. "You know I can't. I'm betrothed to Lord Nott's son. And even if I could marry you I wouldn't, it would be terrible not being able to please you." She laughed.

Draco stuck his tongue out. "Not that you'd ever get a chance to try."

Pansy sighed. "See, your as straight as a rainbow. I feel sorry for your future wife." Draco opened his mouth to protest. "No! You will be married, there is no way around it." Draco sunk lower into the ground.

Pansy reached out and grabbed his chin with her hand making him look her. "Draco, you know I'm only trying to help. Why don't you take a week or two to go to the summer house, I'm sure the King and Queen wont mind. Take that time to look at your future, pick your future wife and start looking forward to children." With that she let go of his chin and stood. "Now look what you made me do!" She said pointing to the mud spot that covered her bottom. "And I swore I wasn't going to ruin anything this time!" She sighed again and smiled back at her prince.

Draco tried to smile back but it came out as a pitiful little pout.

Holding out her hand she smiled again. "Come, take me dancing."

XXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXX

Sighing, Harry re-adjusted the strap of his bag, making sure that it wouldn't fall off and get all full of mud mud. Groaning for the thousandth time since he had gotten into Hogsmead, he jumped out of the carriage, not really caring that he splashed Fudge with the mud.

The squat man made a sputtering sound and promptly tried to wipe the mud from his pants. This action just made Harry want to push the old man over into the puddle the lay beside them.

With yet another groan he decided against it, figuring that he would be let back into the army faster if he stayed on Fudge's good side. _That is if he had a good side._

Fudge gave up and stood, looking at the castle that was just beyond the wall. "Well Mister Potter it seems this is were I will leave you." Fudge turned to look at Harry and gave him a once over. "Make sure you don't get into trouble." The fat man laughed jovially and started walking up towards the castle wall to where a young red head was standing.

Fudge clapped his meaty hands together to get the boys attention, and then held them out to shake with the boy. "You must be Lord Weasley's son! Do keep a close watch on young Mister Potter here, he's a bit of a ruffian."

Harry gritted his teeth together, once again wanting to push the man into the mud.

Weasley looked over at Harry and grinned a slightly lopsided sort of grin. "I'm sure I can keep him out of trouble sir."

Satisfied with the answer Fudge made a happy noise in the back of his throat. "Good good, then all is settled then. I must be on my way, lots to do, lots to do." He started back towards the carriage and stopped in front of Harry. "Don't mess up."

Harry glared. "I don't plan too."


	3. Chapter 3

The air in the room grew heavy and Draco was met with silence.

"The summer home?" His mother Narcissa repeated, letting her fork rest on the edge of her plate. "Why ever would you want to go there? It's winter!"

Draco glanced down at his plate where he was playing with his eggs. "I would like some time to think about who I should pick to marry." He said quietly. "I'd like to go to the summer house so I can pick the mother of my heir without distraction ." His voice was without emotion and caused Narcissa to glance at her husband.

Lucius locked his gaze with his wives and sighed. 'Their is no other way.' he mouthed to her so Draco couldn't hear.

She stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. "If that is what you want Draco, I have no objection to it." She replied, just as softly glaring at her king.

Lucius ran a hand over his face. "You are to bring two member's of the guard with you as well as your," Lucius paused, unsure of what to call Blaise, friend? Maid? Finally he settled with.. "Your Man servant, Zabini."

Draco looked up and smiled politely. "As you wish Father." Draco bounced his leg up and down under the table. He knew that this was the only way, that it was just better to forget about he preferences and carter to the will of the kingdom. He was just being selfish, marrying for love? It was almost frowned upon! Biting his lip he got up the courage. Shifting in his seat he adverted his eyes again. "Father?"

Lucius looked up at his son. "Yes Draco."

Draco pushed his eggs around his plate. "Did you love Mother when you married her?"

At that Lucius, gave Narcissa a panicked look. "Um, well you see son. We were a special case."

Draco frowned. "What do you mean?"

Narcissa smiled at Lucius' 'help me' face. "Well sweetie, we knew were going to marry each other from the beginning. As you know, your Grandfather, the late king died, when Lucius was very young so he had to start looking for a wife when he was only 10. Of course, he wasn't going to marry till he was at a proper age but they started looking earlier." She smiled over at Lucius who smiled back and took over.

"I picked your mother out of all the other ten and nine year old girls because she beat me at arm wrestling." He laughed lightly. "I picked her because I was afraid she'd hurt me if I didn't. We, of course, learned to love each other by the time we had to marry."

Narcissa smiled widely. "I was a very strong nine year old."

Lucius smiled lightly. "So in answer to your question, yes, I did love your mother when I married her." He paused before rushing on. "But that's normally not the case, of course! Normally, you would learn to love after you got married. That's why we were a special case."

Narcissa glared at her husband for the thing he had added on.

Draco nodded and shrunk back into his seat. "I guess I see how it would be different."

"And if it doesn't work out, you can always take a mistress."

"Lucius!" Narcissa yelled outraged.

He smiled innocently back at her. "Well I must be off! Lots to do!" With that he stood and fled the room, Narcissa hot on his heels.

Draco allowed a chuckle to escape. Sometimes he wondered how his parents could be the rulers of this land when they were so childish a lot of the time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry watched as the blood seeped from his finger tip. The deep red looked too dark to be the thing that was keeping him alive. It clashed beautifully with his tan skin. He frowned at it. Was it odd to finally feel at ease watching the blood seep from his hand? It really was a small cut, one that had been caused by pealing an apple while looking at the sun set.

He sucked on it, wiping away the blood on the already quagulated wound, and looked back out at the pink sun set. He was at the moment hiding on the roof of one of the tall watch towers that surrounded the looming castle. He liked the quiet that the night brought with it, he could hear the distant ring of laughter from the guard dinning hall. Two days of sitting in the cramped hot hall had made him miss the woods near Gryffindor sector's training grounds dearly.

It was getting dark as the sun set behind the tree line, Harry shivered lightly. The last light of the sun glanced off his round gold frames. They were new, and for the first time Harry could really see everything around him. When he had been excepted into the army he had lied about his eye sight so that he would be treated just like the other soldiers, that and so he wouldn't be hindered by becoming dependent on them, it wouldn't be good to have his glasses fall off in battle and becoming blind.

Of course, the first thing they had him do when he got to the castle was a physical, he had totally failed the eye sight test and by that time the next day he had a pair of glasses he was forced to wear all day. It had taken getting used to but he rather liked the gold rimmed ovals now.

He dropped the peel onto his lap, figuring he could give it to one of the horses or pigs later that night. Bringing the meaty white flesh up to his mouth, he took a small bite of the apple. Juice spilt on to his chin and he wiped it away quickly.

Darkness surrounded. Sighing, he stood and chucked the apple core out into the forest that lay just a short ways away. He stood there for a minute letting the wind blow on his face. It was then that he heard the trap door slam open and his name being called.

"Harry? You up there mate?" Ronald Weasley's voice carried over to him and he let out a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm up here Ron, but I'm coming down right now." Harry answered, as he made his way back over to the edge of the roof, jumping down on to the stone floor below. He could just see the fiery red head looking at him as though he was crazy.

"You know mate, you really shouldn't climb on on the roof, you could fall and then we'd have to do a lot of paper work." He smiled at Harry as he moved aside so the green eyed youth could jump down it.

Harry jumped and landed with a thud. "I like going up there." He replied softly. "It's quiet."

"And cold and damp, and with out food." Ron rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I would have left you up there but you see, I have a job for us. It seems that the Prince will be going to the summer house along with one of his servants to pick out a bride and so we have been assigned to the job. Now, I recommended you for the position because of your military background, and also because I thought you'd like going to the county away from all the castles irritations." Ron smiled at Harry politely.

Harry nodded slowly, first a guard! Now a baby sitter! What were they going to make him next? Royal butt wiper? "Thank you Ron." He whispered.;


End file.
